Toxikita vs. Hikaru vs. Alien
'Jack Fury: '''The basement! I made it! Away from that Croc Swamp. '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''Commander Flash? '''Jack Fury: '''Flash? I caught them right in the act. ''Loud thumping from suitcase. 'Ogel: '''Let me out of here! '''Spirit of the Basement: '''Are you trapped? I hope you are. Then we can play. Let me crack a joke. ''The ghost picks up a rock and throws it at the ground, cracking it. 'Ogel: '''What is this one supposed to do, bore us to death? '''Spirit: '''Where do all small apples live? '''Ogel: '''Stumped. '''Jack Fury: '''To bad I don't have any tree stumps handy to throw at your head... '''Spirit: '''Minnyapplis! (Minneapolis) '''Doctor: '''What's the commotion? '''Spirit: '''Just your everyday ghost and a couple of spies. '''Jack Fury: '''You just ratted us out! '''Reepicheep: '''I'm not a rat, I'm a mouse. Wait, you're not Eustace? '''Lucy: '''Reep! '???: 'Quiet down. I'm trying to read a really awesome book by Surtat Bertochee. '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''By the user? '???: 'Stop ranting about your book, Ian James Corlett is facing off a bunch of aliens! '''Doctor: '''Master Chen? This is real life! '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''We might have a trail! Master Chen might work for the TARDIS! '''Doctor: '''No one works for my time-traveling police box. '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''The ''other ''TARDIS. '''Jack Fury: '''I just received a notification! The Fighting Pyramid's in business! '???: 'Not fighting. Knowledge. This place is a quest for knowledge. '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''You have no right to change our battles like this! '???: '''I can do whatever I want, because I am the Ruler of Knowledge. Knowledge is power, so I very we'll be the most- '''Jack Fury: '''Annoying person in the universe. Second only to Ogel. '''Ruler of Knowledge: How dare you insult me! I challenge you to a duel! Doctor: 'DUEL! DUEL! '''Ruler of Knowledge: '''All right, come on in... '''Spirit of the Basement: '''Fight! BamBamBamBamBam! '''Jack Fury: '''That was a short fight. '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''Now it's time for the long one. Doctor, call up the attendees. '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''This is the shortest fight ever because the the fight is nonexistant. Each contestant will be asked to complete a brain challenge. Whoever does it faster will win. In the Red Corner is Toxikita. Her challenge is to find an answer to the question what is the fewest number of cuts you would cut to make ten slices. In the Blue Corner is Hikaru. If 12*X*D = 288, what is X? In the Green Corner is Alien. His challenge is to use 10 Man-made objects correctly. '''Spirit of the Basement: '''I think Hikaru will win. '''Doctor Who: '''Go! '''Hikaru: '''If D is 2, 288 divided by 2 equals 144, so 144 would equal— '''Alien: '''Interupting Chicken! Okay, let's see how this coffee machine works. ''Presses button 'Alien: '''Yaowee! Hot! '''Toxikita: '''5. Obviously. '''Doctor Who: '''Incorrect. The correct answer is 4. Edgar Allen Poe was wrong. '''Alien: '''Bring on the fighting! '''Hikaru: '''But I just got it! The answer is 12! '''Toxikita: '''The fight is here! '''Alien: '''Let's see how this blender works. '''Toxikita: '''Poison! ''The poison blast is redericted by the blender to Hikaru's face. '''Hikaru: '''That really stings! Youch! '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''Hikaru is eliminated. '''Commander Flash: '''Launch the UFO. '''Alien: '''Eek! A UFO! '''Streak: '''Yes. A ''U'nstoppable '''F'ryed O'rangutan. Alien runs out of the arena. 'Doctor Who: '''Toxikita wins! '''Commander Flash: '''No! We cannot have the rest of the battle filmed. ''YazzarkYazzarkYazzark! End Transmission. See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy '''Toxikita vs. Hikaru vs. Alien? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Season 2 Category:Round 1 Battles